The second life of Bree and Diego
by Lady of Awesome
Summary: Bree is a newborned vampire in Victorias army, and so is Diego. Diego and Bree feel some kind of connection and fall in love with each other. They try to figure out whats really going on, while Kevin who loves Bree tries to destroy Diego. How does it end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello there gorgeous" Kevin whispered to Bree behind her back. Bree, who had been living so much into her book that she did'nt notice he was coming, jumed tree feet and growled at him.

"Leave me alone, Kevin." She said with tired voice. Ever since she came to this crazy, dangerous house stuffed with idiotic vampires Kevin had been after her. At first no one really seemed to notice she even was there but then one of the leaders saw her. Kevin. Ofcourse he was very good looking, every vampire is. He had thick, blonde hair that was curled around his perfectly shaped head. Underneith the red eyes he had blue, sparkling eyes. Bree knew that beacause whenever the felt very strong for something their human eyes showed. Kevin felt strong for punk music. _And me._

"C'mon Bree, wanna go hunt with me?" He blinked at her and smiled. As soon as he said hunt the burning pain in her throat got stronger. She would'nt be able to forget the pain now so she might just as well go hunt. She shut her book and got up.

"Fine. But it's just hunting Kevin, nothing more." She said and looked at him. His eyes were still that beautiful blue and were shining more than ever. He did'nt responde with words, his smile just widened. She could'nt help smiling back and she laughed to herself. As they walked out she saw Diego. It was like the world stopped for what seemed like an hour. She looked into his wonderful, delicious bottomless eyes and he looked back. She did'nt know what, but there was something between them. Bree did'nt know if she was in love. She can't remember much from her weak, human life so she don't know what it feels like. All she remember is that it was one of the best feelings in the world. Until it got broken and crushed ofcourse. She liked the feeling she got when she and Diego looked at each other. It made the butterflies in her stomach wake up and fly around like crazy. Kevin was good looking, but he was nothing compared to Diego. Diego was tall with dark, thick hair that is in wawes around his head and stop about two inches above his shoulder, with a frinch that almost hides his left eye. He got a fierce look but to Bree he seems soft, strong and fierce, but soft as well. Kevin broke the wonderful moment and Bree shook her head. Diego was still looking at her and Bree took a deep breath and stepped out, into the dark. Even though she does'nt have to breath it's still a habit from her human days. Kevin has started walking toward the city and when he knew Bree was next to him he started to run. Or, more correct race her. Everything was a competition to him. He knew he would win, so did Bree and pretty much everyone else. He was stronger than most of us. Actually, there was only one person he could not beat in anything.__Diego___._

Bree liked racing Kevin, even though she lost all the time. She was still pretty good, according to Kevin and herself. The lights from the city was getting slightly stronger and within a min they were in a dark alley, picking out their victims. Blood with drugs and alcoholic in it was'nt the best, but it was better then nothing at all, and at this point Bree was so thirsty that she even could drink animal blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bree wiped on a calm, beautiful face and walked over to one of the girls waiting to picked up by some gross dude. The girl had blond, messy hair and loads of make up on. She seriously looked like something the dog brought in. When she noticed that Bree was walking up to her she took a steadier hold of her purse and looked suspicious at her. Bree smiled and the next moment she was on top of the girl, drinking her blood. She had done what she always does. Smiled, then quickly broke the neck of the victim so it would'nt even know what was happening to it. Kevin wasn't as kind. He just took them down, drained them on blood and threw the dead bodies into the river. When they both were done, the burning thirst in their throats were gone and the dead bodies were thrown into the river they began walking towards theirs so called 'home'. It was a nice silence, until Kevin broke it.

"Okay, so I kinda wonder... is there something going on between you and, um, Diego?" Kevin said, not looking at her. Bree almost stopped walking but realized that would look suspicious. She had no idea what to answer him. Nothing was happening between them, but he gives her that great _feeling _and she wants something to happen. But is something _going on_?

"No... I don't think so." was all she could come up with. Kevin turned his head around and finally looked at her. His eyes were no longer that shining blue colour, they were now fiercely blood red.

" 'Don't think so'? What the hell do you mean with that? Is there something going on or not?" he almost yelled at her. Bree stared at him, unable to speak by shock.

"Well? Answer me!" he shouted and pressed her back into a tree. She opened her mouth to say something but what came out was a pissed of hissing.

"Whether something is going on or not is none of your business, Kevin. I've told you millions of time that nothing is going on between _you and me, _so you should'nt even care. Still you keep nagging and nagging and wont ever leave me alone!" she hissed at him through her teeth.

All he did was to stare at her before he finally loosened his grip and she could get away. She did'nt say anything, she just left him, running to nowhere. Just she could get away from him. She ran and ran thinking of nothing. It was a good feeling, to think of nothing. Whenever she ran or worked really hard nothing popped up into her mind to disturb her. She knew that the thoughts of Kevin would haunt her but it would pass. At least she thinks so. He never brought up anything about Diego before. She slowed down when she saw a big cave. Great, now she would'nt have to spend the day in the same house as Kevin and everybody else. It was a big cave, deep. There was no way the sun would reach her in there. She was just about to walk further in when she heard a smooth thump behind her. She quickly turned around and growled. Until she saw who it was.

"Diego?" she said with surprised voice. He smiled a small smile but stayed outside the cave.

"Can I join you? I would rather not spend another night in that fool house." he asked and blinked at her. She stared at him, feeling idiotic and dumb.

"Yeah, of course" she replied and waited for him so they were walking next to each other.

"This is a nice cave. Whenever I need to get out of the house I come here." He said and laughed. God he is beautiful. His smile is so gentle and warm and kind. But why did he come? He said he needed to get out of the house but is that really why? Isn't love what people say 'a two hearted dream'? Of course, what they have ain't love. Right? He's 18 and she's only 16. Maybe he likes older girls. Like _Kristi. _She almost growled as soon as she thought her name. Bree was pretty, but not beautiful and magnifent as Kristi. Diego was magnifent and so is Kristi, Bree's only pretty.

"You alright?" Diego was looking at her with almost concerned eyes. Bree quickly smiled and nodded her head. Maybe they could stay friends. She's not really friends with anyone (Kevin is just... Kevin.) and no one is. It's all fighting, killing and Winning that matters to anyone. Except Bree and Diego.

"So... why did you really come here? I have this feeling that you did'nt come here to get away from the goof house" she said and looked at her feet. She could feel Diegos gaze on her and if she would have been human she so totally would have blushed.

"Haha, sorry, it was the best I could come up with at the moment." he said and laughed that special, wonderful laugh he had. She still could'nt make herself look at him so she just kept staring at her feet. And just to make everything extremely embarrassing she walked into the wall where the cave stopped. She did'nt realize that they had been walking so deep into cave already, so instead of being graceful (like that damn Kristi) she was now on the ground, rubbing her head. Ugh.

"Hey, you alright?" Diego said, already right next to her on the ground looking at her head. Even though he tried not to laugh Bree could see it was hard not to. Even she wanted to laugh, so she just let it all out. It worked, Diego started laughing and now they were both laughing their guts out. Never had she had this much fun in her vampire life. She was only four months, which can seem like a lot to some because they die before they reach 2 months. Diego is 12 months, and he's the oldest one. If you don't count our maker, Riley. Riley is 5 years old, cruel and mysterious. Always unsatisfied with us. Bree finally stopped laughing and she could talk. But she was not first to talk, that was Diego.

"Okay, so before you hit another wall I guess I should tell you why I'm here." he said and looked her into her eyes.

"I don't thrust Kevin. So when I saw you go hunt with him I followed you, to make sure he didn't hurt you. I care about you Bree. I have no idea why or how, but I _feel_ something.. and when Kevin pushed you against that tree I almost jumped right at him to rip his head of. When I heard what he said and what you replied... I guess that was when I decided to tell you that I care about you. You're special. Not like everyone else." he said. She hadn't noticed until now, that she was looking into his bottomless, drop dead gorgeous eyes that they were brown. Soft, kinda golden brown. She didn't know what to say. They just sat there looking into each others eyes in silence.

"I care about you too Diego. Don't know why, but you give me this great, special feeling that no one else gives me. But I am no one. I'm not magnifent and gorgeous like Kristi or Sara or Lucy... I'm just Bree." she replied with sad voice and bend her head down. Suddenly Diegos hand was holding her chin, slowly raising her head so it was just two inches away from his.

"You are someone. You are ten times more beatiful than every other girls, you are not like them at all. You are better in all ways. They don't mean anything to me. I don't even know who Lucy is, but I know who you are and to me is that all that matters." he said with his dark, enormously sexy voice. Bree only had one think in her mind now, but Diego was quicker with the same thought. Because suddenly his lips were on top of hers, gently and softly kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bree froze for a moment. She had never been kissed before. At least never like this. You might think that his lips were cold and hard but oh so wrong you are then. They were warm, soft and he tasted delicious. She gave in for the temptation and fiercely kissed him. His hand held her neck and they pressed their bodies closer to each other. She could feel his erection and froze again. She was still a virgin. She slowly pulled away, ashamed of herself. Diego looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he said, looking concerned and almost sad. Bree shook her head, terrified of the thought that _he _had done something wrong.

"No Diego! It's just that... I... I'm still a virgin" she whispered, looking away from him. She felt him lean closer and then an arm around her waist.

"Hey, it's okay.. We don't have to do anything more until you're ready. I promise that Bree." he gently said, holding her tighter. She looked back at him again and smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath so she could smell every small inch of him. His smell must be the greatest smell in the world, so yummy. She chuckled when she thought about it.

"What?" Diego asked, confused.

"You know, you smell really yummy. I could eat you, ya know" she chuckled and kissed him.

"Ha! Yeah, dream on girl, if anyone is being eaten here because of yummyness it's you" he said and laughed. He was so beautiful. Bree turned around and put her hands on his stomach.

"Not if I have the control" she said and blinked before she started tickling him. It worked, he started to role around and laugh like a little boy telling her to stop it. But then he switched so he was on top of her, tickling Bree on her most sensitive place. The sides between her back and stomach. She laughed with him and tried to tickle him but it didn't go very well. Finally he stopped and rested on top of her, kissing her pretty much everywhere in her face and shoulders. It felt awfully good. He was just about to kiss her lips when they heard something. They both froze, listening. Bree smelled in the air and choked. It was Kevins scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego and Bree looked at each other, with scared faces. They both knew very well that a mad Kevin was no fun. Diego could handle him, being older and stronger but if he went for Bree she would not stand a chance. Diego protectively put himself in front of her.

"I wont let him get to you, I promise you that Bree." He said, calm and cool. Before Bree had time to reply Kevin was suddenly in front of them both, roaring in frustration and anger.

"You said there was nothing going on! You lied to me!" he screamed, staring at Bree with terrifying eyes. Diego hissed but Bree was unable to speak. She just stared with wide eyes at him.

"Leave us alone Kevin. If anyone is about to get hurt here it's you." Diego said with a dangerous voice slicing through the air. Kevin hissed and punched the cave wall.

"Why did you have to ruin everything? I thought we had something Bree... How could you do this to me? You know how much I care about you, why couldn't you just care back..." Kevin whispered, now on his knees, begging with his eyes. Bree opened her mouth to speak, to tell him everything but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She closed her mouth and looked away from his painful face. She heard another punch in the wall and some small rocks falling down from above them. When she looked up again he was gone. Bree looked at Diego and he met her eyes. They had turned back to blood red, but was now slowly turning brown again.

"I'm so sorry Bree..." he whispered. Bree touched his chin and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was soft, so sweet and peaceful.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Okay? Promise me that you wont blame yourself for what just happened and anything about it in the future." she said. He looked away, sad.

"You know I will." he replied.

"Diego... Everything is gonna be alright, I promise" she said and kissed him again. She then stood up, holding out her hand for him to take. He stood up as well and took it, looking into her eyes.

"Now, let's get back to the haunted house" Bree said and blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she and Diego arrived to the house was it as usual full with laughter, screaming and fighting. They stopped outside, still hidden in the forest.

"We can't let anyone know about us. Not even Riley. Not that I want to, if it was up to me the whole world would know." Diego whispered and smiled a sad smile. Bree nodded and then remembered Kevin.

"What if Kevin has told anyone? What do we do then?" she said, worried. Diego seemed to think about it for a moment, his thoughts struggling.

"We'll just deny it. Say that we didn't make it back to the house before the sun raised and that we hid in a cave. Kevin must have got it all wrong, we were just sitting there and doing nothing." he finally said. Bree thought about their alibi for a second and then nodded again. That will work. They hugged each other and then Bree walked out of the forest. She and Diego and before agreed that she would go in first, and then 5 minutes later Diego so that it wouldn't look suspicious. Bree took a breath and opened the door. She quietly slid inside, trying to be unseen. Apparently something was going on in the left corner so they all stood and cheered. Most probably was there a fight going on between two vampires. No one saw that she had come and she sighed by relief. She walked over to the couch there Fred, the quiet big man that seemed to scare everyone off. He didn't like anyone but Bree. She was the only one who could come near him, he didn't use his power of pushing people away on her. He smiled at her and then returned to the book he was reading. As said Diego showed up 5 minutes later. Although some noticed him, they didn't care about him. Unlike the rest of the pack is Diego Riley's closest friend. He was the first one he turned and he spends a lot of time with him. That makes Diego someone not to touch, because no one wants to get Riley mad at them in particular. He gave a quick glance at Bree and then rested against the wall, looking rather cool. Like someone in the T-birds in Grease. She used to love that movie, when she was human. She liked the first one a lot more than the second one. She smiled to herself at the memory. Then it got wiped off her face as soon as the door slammed shut loudly and Riley roared in anger. Everybody got silent and looked at him, scared. Riley looked around in the room.

"Have I got your attention? Because clearly I haven't all the others times. How many times do I need to tell you to be careful with the humans? Don't let anyone see you, don't PLAY with them because it's fun. You feed, then you come here. The humans suspect something. If this continues it wont take long before they figure everything out. About vampires. Us. You think I created you all for fun? That you don't exist for a reason?" he hissed. He always yelled, ripped some arms off but he had never been like this. This was ten times scarier. His eyes looked at everyone, thin by rage. No one spoke. No one was breathing.

"You know who you're working for. Don't you? You there, answer who you are working for." he said and pointed at Sara. She gulped and shuddered on her voice when she said, "Her... Our woman master..." she whispered. Riley looked slightly pleased that we at least hadn't forgot that.

"That's right. She is disappointed. In three days you will be fighting against our enemies. They are strong. They all got talents, that none of you have. One is a mind reader. He will know what your next move will be before you know it yourself. One can see the future. That's how they know that we are coming. One is used to lead a group like you, he knows every little trick you know, and many more. Their oldest is more than 300 years old." At the last sentence some of them gasped.

"We are 21. They are seven. But as it looks now, will they still win and lose no one! Because you are unfocused, untrained and stupid! Before I continue, is there anyone who knows what clan we are fighting against?" he said, now looking straight at _me._ I looked right back at him. Normally I would look away but not anymore. He seemed surprised by that.

"The Cullens." I breathed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After that Riley left, he seemed to be in a hurry. As always. Diego looked at me and nodded. He turned and walked out of the house. Bree stood up, ready to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Oh fudge, not _now._

"Going after Diego perhaps? Do you mind if I join you two happy turtles?" Kevin said, with an evil glimpse in his eye. Bree sighed and tried to ignore him. She started walking, but his hand wouldn't let go so she was stuck for the moment.

"What do you want? Why can't you just get over it? We weren't meant to be. Face it." she said with an ice cold voice. His hand at last let go, so she could put distance between them.

"This isn't over Bree. Not until I've gotten my revenge." he hissed and with those words he turned around and walked away. Bree ran out, wanting to go anywhere, just away. She stopped when she found Diego, sitting on a rock looking as beautiful as ever in the moon light. He smiled and stood up, ready to hold his arms around her. And boy, how she needed that. She fell into his arms, feeling his warmth. She wouldn't cry. Hell, she didn't even know if she _could. _She looked up at Diego, trying to find the words to tell him what Kevin had said. But she didn't know what to say. Instead she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"We should run away. Leave all of this. If we leave first thing tomorrow night, no one would know. And then when we ain't back when the sun rises they'll think we died, while we actually just is hiding somewhere else. We would be forgotten." Diego said, looking dreamily at the moon. Bree stayed silent, thinking about it. Wouldn't Riley search for them? Would they really be forgotten? Didn't they have to fight against the Cullens?

"That would be... so great Diego." she said at last, standing on her toes to kiss him. He smiled and bended his head so their lips joined each other. Her hand was holding his neck, feeling his soft hair between her fingers. She never wanted this to go away. It was so beautiful, kissing the man she loved in the moon light in a silent forest. Far away from all troubles, mistakes and wrongness in life.

"Let's run away Bree... I never want this to go away" Diego murmured, holding her tighter. Bree smiled. Neither do I, my dear Diego... But all was broken by a terrible, horrifying scream. After that came another and then another. Bree and Diego looked at each other, scared. Bree turned around so she was facing from where the screams came from. She smelled smoke. Burned flesh. Diego let go of her and walked away from her, towards the screams. He turned his head so he looked at her. Bree looked into his eyes, hysterically wanting him to stay.

"Don't go Diego! Please, stay with me..." she begged him, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bree. I will be back soon, I promise. But I need to see what's going on." He said. Bree fell on her knees. Diego walked back to her, stepped down on one knee so he was facing her. He lifted her chin up.

"I will be back, my loved one." He said and kissed her, softly and gentle. Just like the first time. Only this time his face looked tortured. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she kissed him back. So now it was proved, she could cry. As Diego left Bree tried to stand up. He would be back. She sat back down on the ground and shuddered. The screams just wouldn't stop. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice scream in agony and pain. Oh god no. Bree stood up, frozen. It was Diego screaming.


End file.
